disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Characters in Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux
These are a list of characters who appear in Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux. Introduced Characters Main Jessica DiCicco as Eska Devereaux, an optimistic 9 year old orphan with ADD who runs a cafe and fights off ghosts. The main protagonist Keith Ferguson as Spiro, Eska's best friend and fighting partner. The main deuteragonist. Supporting Rob Paulson as Felipe D' Lafayette, a French bunny character who is a skilled fencer and Spiro's cousin. Mark Whitten as Bash, a dwarf-like character in season three who trains Eska for her fight with the boss ghost. Ariel Winter as Britze Morrison, Eska's girl best friend from the orphanage who appears in season 3. Billy West as Benny, a mysterious yet shy and cowardly nomad who is Eska's eventual love interest. He debuts in season 3. Stephanie Lemelin as Sara, the now manager of Eska's Cafe. Minor Jim Cummings as the King of Castleton. Alan Tudyk as The Chancellor Greg Ellis as the Chamberlain Patrick Warburton as Gustav, a member of the Royal council John Oliver as Jeffory, a member of the Royal council Tress MacNeille as Rebecca, a member of the Royal council Julie Brown as Princess Mona, the princess of Nomania. She is the arch-rival of Eska for Benny's affections. Grey DeLisle as Luna, one of the girls who run the balloon. Andrea Libman as Bella, Luna’s sister. Disney characters Main Mickey Mouse and Friends * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto * Corey Burton as Dale Supporting Mickey Mouse and Friends * Corey Burton as Professor Von Drake * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie Fantasia * Corey Burton- Yen Sid (Season 2) Aladdin * Dan Castellaneta- Genie Guest Stars Three Little Pigs * Practical Pig * Fifer Pig * Fiddler Pig Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snow White * The Prince * Doc * Grumpy * Happy * Sleepy * Bashful * Sneezy * Dopey Pinocchio * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Figaro * Cleo * Jiminy Cricket * The Blue Fairy The Three Caballeros * Jose Carioca * Panchito Pistoles Fantasia * Chernabog Cinderella * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Fairy Godmother * Jaq * Gus * Lady Tremaine * Drizella * Anastasia Alice in Wonderland * Alice * White Rabbit * March Hare * Doorknob * Mad Hatter * Cheshire Cat * The King of Hearts * The Queen of Hearts Peter Pan * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Wendy (mentioned) * Slightly * Nibs * Twin 1 * Twin 2 * Cubby * Tootles Lady and the Tramp * Lady * Tramp Sleeping Beauty * Aurora * Prince Phillip * Flora * Fauna * Merrywether * Maleficent The Aristocats * Marie 101 Dalmatians * Pongo * Perita * Cruella De Vil * Roger Radcliffe * Anita Radcliffe * Horace * Jasper * 101 puppies Robin Hood * Robin Hood * Little John * Maid Marian * Friar Tuck * Prince John Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Rabbit * Eeyore * Owl * Kanga * Roo Fox and the Hound * Todd * Copper The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Eric * Flounder * Sebastian * Scuttle * King Triton Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Beast * Lumiere * Cogsworth * Mrs. Potts * Chip Potts * Gaston Aladdin * Aladdin * Jasmine * Abu * Magic Carpet * Jafar The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington Hercules * Hercules * Philoctetes * Megaera * Hades Lilo & Stitch * Lilo Pelekai * Stitch * Jumba Jookiba * Pleakley * Nani * Captain Gantu Treasure Planet * Jim Hawkins * Dr. Doppler * Captain Amelia * John Silver * Morph * Scroop The Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco * Pacha * Yzma * Kronk * Chicha (cameo) * Bucky the Squirrel Atlantis * Milo Thatch * Kida * Mole * Dr. Sweet * Preston B. Whitmore * Audrey * Vinny * Lyle Rourke Pirates of the Caribbean * Jack Sparrow Dumbo * Dumbo * Timothy Q. Mouse Bambi * Bambi * Faline * Thumper * Flower The Jungle Book * Mowgli * Baloo * Bagheera * Shere Khan The Lion King * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Scar Pocahontas * Pocahontas * John Smith * Meeko * Flit The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Phoebus * Hugo * Victor * Laverne * Frollo Mulan * Mulan * Shang * Mushu * Shan Yu * Yao, Chien Po, and Ling Tarzan * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Terk * Clayton The Princess and The Frog * Tiana * Naveen * Louis the Alligator * Ray the Firefly * Mama Odie * Dr. Facilier Tangled * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Pascal * Maximus * Mother Gothel Wreck-It Ralph * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope Van Schweetz * Fix-It Felix Jr. * King Candy * Turbo Frozen * Anna * Elsa * Olaf * Pabbie * Kristoff * Hans The Haunted Mansion * Madame Leota * Constance Hatchaway * Erza the Skeleton * Phineas the Traveler * Gus the Prisoner * The Singing Busts * Hatbox Ghost Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Honey Lemon * Fred * GoGo * Wasabi * Yokai Moana * Moana * Maui * HeiHei * Mini Maui * Tamatoa * Gramma Tala Phineas and Ferb * Phineas * Ferb * Candace * Perry the Platypus * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Isabella * Buford * Baljeet Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Eska Series